OPPOSITES ATTRACT ( The Real )
by DiElsaJoseph12
Summary: 2 people so different meet a soccer star and a smart,beautiful girl. Are they destined to be together? Amourshipping
1. chapter 1

Hey guys it's Lizzy here and this is my new story. I just waned to say Lizzy the character is not me. I just named a character after me

Who is she?

Well non other than Serena Oak sister of Gary

Oak playboy and co-captain of the famous soccer team. Serena was beautiful wait let me rephrase that GORGEOUS,envied by 90% pf the girls and caught manys attention her beauty is absolutely mesmerising.

This was torture for the boys. Rejection was their daily basis. You CANNOT ignore someone who catches your eye. Some would say that they'll capture her heart someday and others would say shes waiting for THE one but boy are they wrong, Serena is stubborn as stubborn can be. Her goal is shocking 'Ace every test, graduate, bevome the CEO of a company and don't fall in love'

Ok... maybe not the first 3 but the fourth one is definitely imposibble.

" I totally agree with Serena", said Lizzy another stubborn company for Serena. " I also believe live is stupid".

May looked at Lizzy and shook her head, " Im surprised that both of your parents haven't named you stubborn"

" the never said it was stupid" , corrected Serena while grabbing her textbooks and pencilcase from her locker and stuffing them into her 'not so spacious' bag, " Well it sure sounded that way", May scowled rubbing her nose when she crashed into an open locker door. " Klutz!"

" Serena!", yelled a certain crazed blue haired girl " This is what you need to read". " I bet it's some love story", snickered Lizzy pusihing her black and brown ombre curls behind her ears. " Of course it is stupid!", laughed Dawn " It's the only thing I read".

" No surprise there "

" Dawn.. plea..", said Serena who was cut of by Dawn before she could finish her sentence " Oh lookie here... the bell rang, lets go to class Lizzy".

" OPPOSITES ATTRACT? What a stupid name for a stupid book. Serena and May just entered their first class of the day. " You haven't even read it Serena, how can you not like it?", asked May. " This is Dawn and its obvious I don't like her taste for romantic stories. I wouldn't be reading this if I didn't loose that dumb bet."

" Well what are you waiting for? Read the first page."

" Have you ever met 2 people who were so different but they ended up being together?", Serena read aloud choking on her words " Well.. this story is ab..."

"OPPOSITES ATTRACT? Pfft what a stupid name for a stupid book", sneered a raven haired boy who rudely interrupted Serena. Girls squealed at his presence after all he is the so cslled 'heartthrob' of the school.

" Never ever diss a book by it's name", Serena held the book close to her chest. The whole class was silent a silent after all the 'heartthrob noticed a gorl who wasn't his fangirl.

" But Sernea you just sai...", said a confused May

" SHHHHHH".

Meet Ash Ketchum. The richest kid in school. Raven glossy hair and chocolate brown eyes that melts heart.. well thats what people say.

He rarely shows up to class but never fails a single test, which Serena admired but the rest of his personality was just aweful!


	2. chapter 2

Miss Viola was their first teacher. An expertise in nature and bug type animals. She was sweet and caring not to mention young. * wink wink *

" Last week I've noticed most of you don't pay attention because your getting distracted by the person next to you so I assigned a seating arrangement for the next 5 weeks". Miss Viola paused knowing the groaning part always comes next.

" Alana Croft and Jess Baker, first row,first seat from the left.

Serena tuned out, she didn't need to worry she was fucking loved by everybody.

" May Maple and Leaf Green, back row, second seat from the left".

Serena felt like hope was gone.

" Wheres Leaf?", asked May

" I'm sorry Miss Viola, I ran into some trouble on the way to class", Leaf appeared hrough the doorway huffing and panting. Leaf is a rebellious and dangerous girl she would murder anyone who got in her way.

" Thats all right Miss Green, your seat is next to May Maple". Leaf grinned and breathed happily. Her last seating arrangement was a nightmare. She was seated next to creepy Conway.

"Serena Oak and Gary Oak back row,third seat from the left".

"WHHAAT", screamed the siblings in horror. She felt the ugly stares and a burning hole that pierced through her already painful back. She gagged she was not about to flirt with her brother.

"I'm sorry Miss but this is some mistake", Serena stood up and slammed her fist on the table. " You must have forgotten that I'm related to this monster", laughed Gary brushing back his hair with his hand.

" So?" Miss Viola ignored the 2 bickering siblings and continued.. "Ash Ketchum and Drew Hayden, back row, 4th seat from the left".

" That dimwits in our class", Serena leaned passed Gary talking to May and Leaf.

" You were talking to that dimwit 2 minutes ago".

" I forgot!"

Sadly Serena couldn't be next to May or Leaf because of her pigheaded brother refused to move. Can't really blame him, his ego must be heavier then it looks.

To make things worse Ash was next to he. The 2 people who she despised the most. It was bad enough one of them was living with her.

It was lunch time and Serena has never been so happy to get out of class. " Ugh what the fuck is this", Lizzy watched some goeey icky looking liquid being poured into Serena's lunch tray. " Mashed Potatoes"

" Well I think it looks like a cow who just had diarrhoea... but that really doesn't explain where the cow came from", said Dawn taking the last piece of delicious strawberry cheesecake. It was the only thing that actually tasted like mankind food.The girls headed towards their lunch table which was far in the middle near the windows. " Girls, HAVE YOU HEARD THAT WE GET TO GO HOME AFTER 3rd PERIOD!!" Leaf ran across bumping into students and then apologizing.

" Leaf.. there are boys in this room you DO NOT talk about your period in front of anyone",whispered Dawn.

The girls were speechless and decided to ignore what Dawn said just in case she said something else stupid. "Why??", asked May. "You really sound like you want to stay at school May", said Lizzy taking a bite from Dawns cheesecake." The teachers have a strike... so we get to go early" "No,we don't get to go later Leaf", said one of the girls who hurriedly threw her books in her backpack." We get to go now!"

And so with the short notice they ran through the crowded corridor and after a long 5 minutes they managed to get out of the hell hole, well Serena didn't call it a hell hole. "I need to start on my new fashion line..", squealed Dawn "I just got s great idea after running". "Honestly Dawn.. you have one weird imagination", laughed Serena.

"I'm home mom! Mom?", Serena walked into her house she was usually greeted by her mother but today as different. "Oh.. shit how the fuck would Mum know if we had a strike?", she groaned. " Serena? Is that you? Thank goodness your here! Wheres Gary?", Grace, Serena's mom was in a hurry she looked tired but she tried to explain everything to her daughter. " So .. I have a buisness trip to go to for 3 months with a friend of mine.. Delia Ketchum.. does that name ring a bell?".

"Nope", replied Serena popping the 'p'. " Why can't we stay here!"

"She has a son around your age Andrew..Alan... what I meant to say is that you and Gary will..."

"I heard my name", Gary walked inside wearing his PE gear and snatched a piece of crisp from Serena who replied with a growl.

" GARRISON SAMUEL OAK SERENA MADELINE OAK can you please not bicker and listen to me, this is exactly why your not staying here. If I weren't here you would rip each others head off".

Serena and Gary were schocked there mother rarely gets angry or mad so they listened.

" You both will stay at Delia's house until this buisness trip is finished!"

"When are you leaving?", asked Gary

"Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's your fault moms going",scowled Gary dragging his bag while going to the address their mother instructed to go to. " Tell me Mr. Know It All, how the fuck is it my fault?", Serena stopped and growled furiously. " I don't know maybe mom though you were too much to handle.

"You bitch, TELL ME HOW ARE WE EVEN RELATED".

"Well... ", started Gary "First mom and dad f...".

" Shut the fuck up you are just unbelie.. hey is this the house".

" It's not a house... its a freakin mansion. Is this thing made of gold", Gary closely inspected the 'thing'.

"First of all the 'thing' is a door knob and no stupid its plastic. And knock and the door for christs sake".

Gary knocked on the door and ended up banging the door like a drum.

" This is not your freakin drum set, STOP IT", Serena scowled while she pinched his ears. " Who is it", said an all too familiar voice. The door knob turned and the siblings came face to face with THE Ash Ketchum. " Ashy-boy save me from the devil", cried Gary. " What are you doing here", asked Serena. " Am I not welcome to my own home?", smirked the boy.

" Gary threw his hand over around his shoulder while Serena stood in the doorway with a priceless expression. " Garky, your rooms down the hallway and yours..", said Ash carrying her bags "is opposite". " What a gentlemen", she sneered. "I know I can be much more", he winked flirtatiously at Serena. " How the fuck are you not panicking really right now?" asked Serena. " Why would I be panicking?"

"We're LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE".

" So?"

" Oh shit I'm late", Ash looked around and snatched Serena's phone " Incase you miss me too much", he said punching some numbers in " Heres my number and don't worry I'll be back tomorrow".

"Oh please call me 3 times a day", said Serena sarcastically. Ash laughed and grabbed a nearby duffle bag and yelled "Yo Gary, lets get going"

The boys ran outside saying their goodbyes which left Serena on her own. Her day began so perfectly. Her life was already ruined because her pigheaded brother lived with her but living with another person who she despised was even worse.

But she couldn't process what just happened. She knew they were athletes and they had to get to sports contest shit but did they just leave her...alone...in a mansion... WITHOUT A FUCKING MAP.


End file.
